The Texas Consortium in Behavioral Neuroscience started in 2002 as the first regional training consortium in the USA with the mission to increase the number of first-rate behavioral neuroscientists from underrepresented populations. It offers a new model of inter-institutional cooperation, resource-sharing, networking and supportive climate conducive to a superior research education and professional development. It creates opportunities for the success of trainees with a gift of exceptional aptitude for science that have been historically underserved by traditional training programs. It is dedicated to opening doors to many meritorious individuals for whom doors have traditionally been closed. It seeks funding to support 10 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral trainees from underrepresented ethnic and racial groups, individuals with disabilities, and individuals from disadvantaged backgrounds, who will conduct research relevant to NIMH, NIDA and NINDS. This innovative consortium enhances the cooperation and resource allocation among 5 institutions and unifies their training effort under the leadership of highly qualified neuroscientists with proven knowledge of successful training. The faculty comprises 26 NIH-funded PIs collaborating in research and training and committed to increasing diversity, selected from 5 Texas institutions with successful records of cooperation and training of underrepresented groups: University of Texas at Austin, University of Texas at San Antonio, University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio, Texas A&M University, and Texas A&M System Health Science Center. Broadly-based training spans behavioral, biomedical, and translational research, including neuroimaging, sychopharmacology, electrophysiology and neurobiology of behavioral functions and disorders. Training emphasizes professional development, grant writing and oral and written communication skills, as well as courses in brain and behavior, research ethics, experimental design and statistics. Trainee success is increased by a regional network with a critical mass of successful faculty and peers as role models, by professional enrichment activities, and by a responsive mentor-based learning climate. Strengths of this program include: 1) the large pool of qualified Hispanic students in the region, 2) the productivity and success of past and current trainees, 3) the professional enrichment and networking opportunities beyond those provided by the individual institutions, 4) the quality and relevant experience of the faculty and advisory committee, and 5) the inter- institutional opportunities for translational research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]